staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 12/13 - Dymy nad twierdzą; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 06:25 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 13/13 - Hektor Kamieniecki; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 06:55 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:15 Domisie - Trzeba umieć przegrywać; program dla dzieci 08:45 Teleranek - magazyn 09:10 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje (Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter Is Dead) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Czas na kalmary 11:20 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - najbliżej gwiazd 11:30 Tydzień 11:55 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - najbliżej gwiazd 11:57 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:45 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - najbliżej gwiazd 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kasia Ballou (Cat Ballou) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1965) 14:45 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - najbliżej gwiazd 14:55 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 16:30 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - najbliżej gwiazd 16:50 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Szkoda gadać - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Rosja - Polska ( studio ) 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Rosja - Polska ( mecz ) 20:10 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:40 Pogoda 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Przebojowa noc - cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 22:35 Przebojowa noc - cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 23:25 Uczta kinomana - Dzika banda (Wild Bunch, The); western kraj prod.USA (1969) 01:50 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Swobodny jeździec (Easy Rider); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1969) 03:45 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 875 Drużba zawsze tańczy; telenowela TVP 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 876 Detektywi w akcji; telenowela TVP 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 509; serial TVP 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP 08:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 17; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (20) Robert Moskwa 09:15 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Wielka przygoda małego Kolumbaodc.11 (Meerkat Manor I odc.11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Dzień Otwarty w TVP 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (208) Alpejski piknik ze smakiem 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1437 - txt st 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 877 Kacper i wciąż żywe wspomnienia; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - To już 15 lat (1) 16:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.298; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 87; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Starter 19:15 Podróże z żartem - Podróże ze smakiem ; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show 21:05 Top Gun (Top Gun) - txt str 777 105'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1986) 23:05 Panorama 23:25 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:40 Kocham Kino - wydanie specjalne - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (Wenecja 2007) 00:15 Kocham Kino na bis :Miasto kobiet (Citte des femmes) 133'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1980) 02:30 Na zawsze w pamięci (Names in Marble - Nimed Marmortahvlil) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Estonia (2002) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:21 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Msza Święta z Katedry Św. Stefana w Wiedniu; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Gieksa Katowice - Wisła Płock; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Gieksa Katowice - Wisła Płock; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:29 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 00:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:53 Kurier; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (496) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 06:40 Pierwsza miłość (497) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 07:15 Sonic X (50) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 2004 07:45 Czarodziejki (41) - serial animowany, USA 2004 08:15 Power Rangers (501) - serial przygodowy, USA 2004 08:45 Słoneczny patrol (190) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 09:45 Dotyk anioła (50) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (2) - film dla młodzieży, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1985 12:45 Special - rozrywka 13:45 Studio F1 - formuła 1 14:00 Grand Prix Włoch - formuła 1 16:00 Jaś Fasola - rozrywka 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich (26) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (261) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy (125) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Skazany na śmierć (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 21:00 Skazany na śmierć (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko 2 (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 2 (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 00:00 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini (435) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 03:00 Nocne randki (171) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 04:30 TV market 05:00 Music Spot (146) - rozrywka TVN 05:05 Uwaga! 05:25 Telesklep 07:10 Hela w opałach na planie - reportaż 07:40 Co za tydzień 08:00 Niania 5 (61) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Projekt plaża 12:20 Sopot Festival 2007 - koncert 13:35 Powrót do przyszłości II - komedia, USA 1989 15:45 Czarna owca - komedia, USA 1996 17:30 Superniania 2 - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 6 - rozrywka 21:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 2 - talk show tylko dla dorosłych 22:50 Trzy po trzy numery z kwatery (1/8) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 23:20 Firefox - film sensacyjny, USA 1982 01:50 Telesklep 02:10 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 05:10 Telesklep 07:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:40 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 08:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:40 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 09:40 Patrol - serial sensacyjny 10:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy 11:45 Na dobre i złe - komedia 14:05 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 14:35 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 15:05 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 17:05 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Okup - thiller 22:40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny 23:40 Krwawa forsa - film sensacyjny 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 Na topie - wywiad z... 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:15 Powrót Arabeli (4) - serial familijny 09:00 Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach - film animowany 10:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 11:00 Galileo (14) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Joan z Arkadii (22) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 VIP - program kulturalny 14:30 Dirty Dancing (13) - serial obyczajowy 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 16:30 Mariusz Max Kolonko - reportaż 17:00 Big Brother 4:1 - omnibus - reality show 18:00 Chcę być piękna - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - ring - reality show 21:00 Big Brother 4:1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 22:00 Sex FM (2) - serial komediowy 22:35 Włatcy móch (26) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:05 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - wyścig 23:35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01:25 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 02:15 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 03:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:35 VIP - program kulturalny 03:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Przygody Hucka Finna - serial przygodowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Dostrzec miłość - dramat obyczajowy 15:20 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Zmagania z aligatorami - film obyczajowy 18:05 Aniołki znowu w akcji - komedia sensacyjna 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Arctic Blue - film sensacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:05 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Ustce - relacja z finału 00:10 Eliksir miłości - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1283; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 493; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Ziarno 192; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Sznurowadło w supełki; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzień Otwarty w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Podróżnik - Rzeka Draa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 864* - Jak ręką odjął; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dzień Otwarty w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dzień Otwarty w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Michała Archanioła w Nowym Dworze Mazowieckim; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 36 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dzień Otwarty w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:35 Zaproszenie - Zamojski kram; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Dzień Otwarty w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 494; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 44 - Prezenty goblinów (The great goblin giveaway); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Niezwykli - Kamienny trud; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:30 Sport; STEREO 20:35 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Skok; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Czas dla kibica - II liga piłki nożnej - Gieksa Katowice - Wisła Płock; transmisja; STEREO 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 494; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 44 - Prezenty goblinów (The great goblin giveaway); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:50 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 01:55 Skok; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Zamojski kram; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 36 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dzień Otwarty w TVP - podsumowanie dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 864* - Jak ręką odjął; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jean Louis Panne ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike 32'; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach, Filip Łobodziński, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Lidia Korsakówna, Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Mąż pod łóżkiem 26'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurowska, Roman Wilhelmi, Marian Jastrzębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 XXIX Festiwal Jazz nad Odrą - Funky Groove i Zbigniew Namysłowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Niedziela z operą - Wesele Figara cz. 1 (Le Nozze di Figaro) 100'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Stephen Medcalf; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kobiela na plaży 32'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Estonia moja miłość (Estland mon amour (Estonia mon amour)) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Sybille Tiedemann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Teatr dla dzieci - Brzechwa - dzieciom. Pan Drops i jego trupa. Pchła Szachrajka; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 16 Międzynarodowe Spotkania Wokalistów Jazzowych Zamość '89. Lora Szafran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Gołdą Tencer cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Warszawa Singera; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niedziela z ... Gołdą Tencer cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Świat utracony; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Niedziela z ... Gołdą Tencer cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tradycja - koncert finałowy festiwalu "Warszawa Singera"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 List; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Prywatna księga komiksu (Comic book confidential) 85'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Ron Mann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Obywatel Welles (RKO 281) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Benjamin Ross; wyk.:Melanie Griffith, John Malkovich, Liev Schreiber, James Cromwell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Mówię ci, że... Tomek Lipiński i TILT; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 W kuchni z Jamiem (6) 07:00 Program religijny 07:40 Telezakupy 08:50 Ja, Klaudiusz (7/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 09:50 Dzikun - film przygodowy, Polska 1987 11:20 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:50 Magiczna Italia (6) - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Poznajemy Francję (1) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Bezkresne łąki - komedia, Polska 1976 16:05 Ponad chmurami (2/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 2000 18:05 Bez pardonu 2 (16/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 19:00 Bez pardonu 2 (17/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 20:10 Hemingway i Callaghan (1) - film biograficzny, Kanada 2003 22:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (21) - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 23:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 23:30 Bez pardonu 2 (16/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 00:20 Bez pardonu 2 (17/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 01:10 Ćma - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1980 02:55 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 03:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Taaaka ryba 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis 10:00 Wyścig w Monzie - seria gp2 10:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - superbike 11:15 Superpuchar Porsche w Monzie - wyścigi samochodowe 12:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - superbike 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - supersport 14:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - gimnastyka 15:45 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Hiszpania Nigeria - piłka nożna 18:00 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 18:15 Hiszpania Nigeria - piłka nożna 19:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 20:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 20:45 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 21:30 World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - siatkówka plażowa 22:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:30 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:00 Ghana Niemcy - piłka nożna 11:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 11:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - superstock 12:00 Hiszpania Nigeria - piłka nożna 14:00 Puchar GSX R w Lausitzring - sporty motocyklowe 14:30 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 15:30 Tour de Pologne - kolarstwo 17:00 Bułgaria Turcja - siatkówka 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Rosja Włochy - siatkówka 21:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - superbike 22:00 Port Adelaide West Coast Eagles - futbol australijski 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Superpuchar Porsche w Monzie - wyścigi samochodowe 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 Nowa Zelandia Włochy - rugby 09:00 Włochy Francja - piłka nożna 11:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Studio F1 - formuła 1 13:55 Walia Kanada - rugby 16:00 Studio F1 - formuła 1 16:40 Holandia Bułgaria - piłka nożna 17:55 Szkocja Portugalia - rugby 20:00 Szwecja Dania - piłka nożna 21:25 Mistrzostwa Europy mężczyzn w Hiszpanii - koszykówka 23:30 Walia Niemcy - piłka nożna TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:10 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 23:30 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 12:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 16:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:40 Słodki drań: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show 10:45 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Pożegnanie z domem - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 26 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:50 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Kaczka po pekińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:20 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja dla przepracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 14:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 15:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:35 Na słodko 2: Żurawiny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 16:00 Zjedzmy na pokładzie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 16:45 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 17:10 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 18:00 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 18:30 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 18:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 19:20 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Wielkie brytyjskie barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:35 Zjedzmy na pokładzie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 21:20 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 22:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Helene Darroze - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Wyspy i wulkany - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:05 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Wielkie brytyjskie barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 01:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 01:45 Godiva: Bliskie spotkania - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 Kanada 2005 02:35 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:30 Słodki drań: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:50 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja dla przepracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 Canal + 06:00 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 16 USA 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:30 Poirot: Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:15 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Valeria Golino, Kevin Dunn, Lloyd Bridges, Cary Elwes, Kristy Swanson, Efrem Zimbalist jr USA 1991 11:45 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:20 No to pięknie! - komediodramat reż. Cécile Telerman, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Anne Parillaud, Judith Godreche, Mathias Mlekuz Francja/Belgia 2005 14:15 Wybory - komedia reż. Alexander Payne, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Chris Klein, Jessica Campbell USA 1999 16:10 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 18:00 Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Garfield 2 - film familijny reż. Tim Hill, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:30 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 23:40 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat reż. Hans Canosa, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Helena Bonham Carter, Brian Geraghty, Yury Tsykun USA 2005 01:10 Rozpustnik - dramat biograficzny reż. Laurence Dunmore, wyk. Johnny Depp, John Malkovich, Samantha Morton, Rupert Friend Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:00 Emilia - komedia reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Aleksandra Ząb, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Grzegorz Halama, Jan Machulski Polska 2005 04:20 South Park X - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 04:45 SuperDeser Tato! - film krótkometrażowy 05:15 Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Cudowne dziecko - film obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Rusty Jedwab, Eduard Garson, Daria Trafankowska, Mariusz Benoit Polska/ Kanada 1987 08:35 Deser Nastroje Anny - film krótkometrażowy 09:05 List miłosny - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Chan, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Gloria Stuart, Ellen DeGeneres, Blythe Danner USA 1999 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:30 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 12:50 Klucze do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Kim Rossi Stuart, Charlotte Rampling, Andrea Rossi, Alla Faerovich Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 14:40 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy reż. Robert Zemeciks, wyk. Michael Douglas,Kathleen Turner,Danny DeVito,Zack Norman,Alfonso Arau,Manuel Ojeda,Holland Taylor USA 1984 16:25 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:30 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 20:00 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 21:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi - film SF reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse USA 1983 23:55 Garfield 2 - film familijny reż. Tim Hill, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:20 Nowa policyjna opowieść - dramat sensacyjny reż. Benny Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Nicholas Tse, Mak Bau, Tak-bun Wong Hongkong/Chiny 2004 03:25 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Michael Bailey Smith, Tom Bower, Ted Levine, Kathleen Quinlan USA 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 11:00 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 13:00 Cena sławy - film dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Carlos Avila, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Jon Seda, Ron Perlman, Clifton Colins Jr. USA 2000 14:00 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy: Mecz Anglia - Izrael 16:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 20:00 Finansowa Ekstraklasa - reportaż 20:25 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals 22:25 Red Eye - thriller reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Cillian Murphy, Brian Cox, Rachel McAdams, Jayma Mays USA 2005 00:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals 02:10 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 04:05 Jak Ostatnia Wieczerza - film dokumentalny reż. Mats Bigert, Lars Bergstrom, wyk. Szwecja 2005 05:10 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 HBO 06:00 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 07:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 07:55 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 09:25 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 11:10 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 12:40 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 14:25 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Doug Atchison, wyk. Keke Palmer, Laurence Fishburne, Angela Bassett, Curtis Armstrong USA 2006 16:15 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 18:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:30 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Rzym 2 - serial historyczny odc. 4 reż. Tim Van Patten, USA/Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:00 Premiera Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2002 21:50 Deklaracja - thriller reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Michael Caine, Alan Bates, Tilda Swinton, Jeremy Northam Kanada/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 23:50 Summer G - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Scott Cherot, wyk. Richard T. Jones, Blair Underwood, Chenoa Maxwell, Andre Royo USA 2002 01:25 Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Toback, wyk. Neve Campbell, Fred Weller, Dominic Chianese, James Toback USA 2004 02:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 03:15 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 05:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 07:45 Kids in America - komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 09:15 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 10:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:10 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 12:50 Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:50 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 16:20 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:45 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 19:25 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 21:00 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 22:45 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 00:05 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 01:50 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - dramat psychologiczny reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Chyra, Michał Koterski, Janina Traczykówna Polska 2006 03:40 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 05:05 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 11:45 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:10 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 15:20 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 16:50 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 17:15 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 18:45 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 20:30 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 22:25 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 23:55 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 01:25 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 07:50 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 09:35 Blisko domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vardit Bilu, Vidi Bilu, Dalia Hagar, wyk. Neama Shendar, Smadar Sayar, Lana Ettinger, Danny Geva Izrael 2005 11:15 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 12:55 Siostrzyczki - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jami Gertz, Scott Bakula, Sam Elliott USA 1990 14:25 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 16:05 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 18:05 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 20:00 Strefa mroku Wojownicy - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Michael Beck, James Remar, Dorsey Wright, Brian Tyler USA 1979 22:00 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 23:50 Metoda Grönholma - thriller reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Carmelo Gómez, Natalia Verbeke, Eduardo Noriega, Najwa Nimri Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2005 01:45 Uwięziona Helena - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jennifer Chambers Lynch, wyk. Julian Sands, Sherilyn Fenn, Bill Paxton, Kurtwood Smith USA 1993 03:30 Piorun i Lekka Stopa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Bridges, Geoffrey Lewis, Catherine Bach USA 1974 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Jon Voight - magazyn filmowy odc. 17 Cinemax 2 06:00 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 08:05 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 10:00 Terje Pitbull - komedia reż. Arild Fröhlich, wyk. Petrus A. Christensen, Joergen Foss, Kristin Skogheim, Atle Antonsen Norwegia 2005 11:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy 12:00 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 13:55 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 15:40 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 17:20 W blasku Hollywood: Robert Redford - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 20:00 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Pirackie namiętności - film erotyczny reż. Joone, wyk. Jesse Jane, Carmen Luvana, Tommy Gunn, Janine Lindemulder USA 2005 23:30 Jeździec - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Richard Burton, Peter Firth, Colin Blakely, Joan Plowright USA/Wlk. Brytania 1977 01:45 Pożarci - horror reż. David Winkler, wyk. Jensen Ackles, Shannyn Sossamon, Dominique Swain, William Sadler USA 2005 03:15 Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo - film obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Andie MacDowell, James Spader, Peter Gallagher, Laura San Giacomo USA 1989 04:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 05:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Kierunek Berlin - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Wacław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski Polska 1968 09:30 Gra w klasy - komedia reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Walter Matthau, Glenda Jackson, Ned Beatty, Sam Waterston USA 1980 11:20 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Bette Midler - serial dokumentalny USA 12:20 Cześć, Maju - film krótkometrażowy 12:45 Wersja Browninga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Albert Finney, Greta Scacchi, Matthew Modine, Julian Sands Wlk. Brytania 1994 14:30 Projekt Manhattan - dramat sensacyjny reż. Marshall Brickman, wyk. John Lithgow, Christopher Collet, Jill Eikenberry, Cynthia Nixon USA 1986 16:50 Debiutant - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Lee Hancock, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Rachel Griffiths, Jay Hernandez, Beth Grant USA 2002 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Robert Downey Jr. - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Poirot: Niedziela na wsi - film kryminalny reż. Simon Langton, wyk. David Suchet, Jonathan Cake, Megan Dodds, Claire Price Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:45 13 Tzameti - thriller reż. Géla Babluani, wyk. George Babluani, Pascal Bongard, Aurélien Recoing, Fred Ulysse Francja/Gruzja 2005 23:25 Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Darren Aronofsky, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Jared Leto, Jennifer Connelly, Marlon Wayans USA 2000 01:15 Oni - horror reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Jordana Brewster, Elijah Wood, Clea DuVall, Laura Harris USA 1998 03:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Centralna Azja - film dokumentalny Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Gdybym był… - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Dwa koty i pies - film animowany 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:20 Rodzina do kina Tabliczka marzenia - film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Julia Łuczkowska, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Pstrąg, Anna Seniuk Polska 1968 10:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz Polska 1971 12:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pech - film animowany 13:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pechowiec - film animowany 13:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 13:40 Seans w Iluzjonie Wrzos - melodramat reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Hanna Brzezińska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska Polska 1938 15:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski Polska 1964 17:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Drużba znaczy przyjaźń - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1975 17:40 Bareja wieczorową porą 17:45 Bareja wieczorową porą Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Tym, Ewa Wiśniewska Polska 1978 19:40 O palec - etiuda filmowa reż. Ryszard Stecura, wyk. Zdzisław Wardejn, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Maja Hirsch Polska 1999 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 15 20:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul - komedia kryminalna reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Jerzy Bończak Polska 1989 22:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul i inni - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1970 23:00 Bareja wieczorową porą 23:05 Bareja wieczorową porą Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski Polska 1963 00:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 00:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski Polska 1964 02:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Drużba znaczy przyjaźń - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1975 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Hiroszima - dramat historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Koreyoshi Kurahara, Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Lynne Adams, Wesley Addy, Daisaku Akino, Allen Altman Kanada/Japonia 1995 08:00 Wielka fala - thriller reż. George Miller, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Julianne Phillips, Harve Presnell, Gregg Henry USA 1997 10:00 David Copperfield - dramat kostiumowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Hugh Dancy, Sally Field, Michael Richards, Eileen Atkins USA 2000 12:00 Wielka fala - thriller reż. George Miller, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Julianne Phillips, Harve Presnell, Gregg Henry USA 1997 14:00 David Copperfield - dramat kostiumowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Hugh Dancy, Sally Field, Michael Richards, Eileen Atkins USA 2000 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra - film kryminalny reż. Walter Klenhard, wyk. Kellie Martin, Constance Zimmer, Amy Locane, J.E. Freeman USA 2003 20:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 2005 22:00 Nie patrz w dół - thriller reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Angela Moore, William MacDonald USA 1998 00:00 Koniec lata - film obyczajowy reż. Helen Shaver, wyk. James Earl Jones, Jake LeDoux, Brendan Fletcher, Wendy Crewson Kanada/USA 1999 02:00 Nie patrz w dół - thriller reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Angela Moore, William MacDonald USA 1998 04:00 Hiroszima - dramat historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Koreyoshi Kurahara, Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Lynne Adams, Wesley Addy, Daisaku Akino, Allen Altman Kanada/Japonia 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 106 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:25 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 107 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:50 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 108 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 109 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:40 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 110 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 223 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 224 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 114 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 115 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 116 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Alex - serial odc. 105 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 12:55 Alex - serial odc. 106 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 118 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Jim wie lepiej odc. 101 16:40 Jim wie lepiej odc. 102 17:05 Jim wie lepiej odc. 103 17:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera odc. 101 17:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera odc. 102 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 301 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 302 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 303 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 20:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 20:25 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 22:00 Peep Show odc. 101 22:25 Peep Show odc. 102 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście odc. 104 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście odc. 105 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście odc. 106 00:05 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 00:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 101 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 02:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 118 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 602 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 1992 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 Australia 2001 15:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 1992 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 17:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 1992 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2007 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 23:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2001 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2003 01:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 02:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2007 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1998 04:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 1992 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 134 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 134 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 134 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 To nie takie łatwe - dramat kryminalny reż. Ari Ryan, wyk. Henry Thomas, David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Bruce Dern USA 2005 23:50 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 00:40 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:30 To nie takie łatwe - dramat kryminalny reż. Ari Ryan, wyk. Henry Thomas, David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Bruce Dern USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 11:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 16 Kanada 1997 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 17 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 16 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 17 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada 1997 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 22:00 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 01:20 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 07:00 Wybuch wulkanu na Santorynie - film dokumentalny 08:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 11:00 Podniebne potwory - film przyrodniczy 12:00 Napastnik - film przyrodniczy 13:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia National Geographic - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Premiera Strażnicy przyrody: Hiszpania - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Szał motoryzacji: Chiny - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Za kratkami: W świecie kobiet przestępców - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Za kratkami: W świecie kobiet przestępców - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm - film fantasy 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Człowiek rakieta - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Toples - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Człowiek rakieta - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 68 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Megamost - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Brudna robota: Vexcon - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Sid Vicious - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Marzenia o szczycie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Terror w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron ze sklejki - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Sieć życia: Ostronosy - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 06:45 Sieć życia: Lisy polarne - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Duch nomadów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 24/28 08:55 Sieć życia: Tygrys bengalski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 09:30 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/6 10:05 Radzieckie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Koń i wielbłąd, szczęście - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Głód, woda - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 12:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ostatnia granica - serial przyrodniczy odc. 21/28 14:00 Bertolucci. Do czego służy kino? - film dokumentalny 15:00 Depardieu - życie na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 16:00 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ukryte skarby - serial przyrodniczy odc. 20/28 17:55 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny 19:40 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Narzędzia medyczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo F-4 Phantom II - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Samoloty bojowe przyszłości - film dokumentalny 22:45 Jokohama Mary - film dokumentalny 00:25 Człowiek i zwierzę: Homo delphinus - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 01:25 Człowiek i zwierzę: O wilku mowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 02:20 Człowiek i zwierzę: Świński charakter - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 03:15 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od źródeł do Ulm - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 03:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Ulm do Regensburga - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Ochrona świadka reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Właściwa rzecz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Turniej golfowy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Szczęście bycia damą USA 2003 12:55 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 9, Rok tygrysa USA 2003 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Ślub stulecia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 15:05 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 15:30 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zamieszanie USA 2003 15:55 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 2, Pamięć pierścieni USA 2003 16:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Burza reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 14, Demon szybkości USA 2005 18:15 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 17, Tort urodzinowy Francja 2006 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wyrównanie rachunków USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Szczęśliwa rocznica USA 1998 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Bracie, gdzie jesteś? reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Kompletna ciemność reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:55 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 22:45 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 23:40 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 24:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Poza zasięgiem reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 20, Amnezja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 5 Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 11:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 13:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 14:00 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 15:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial 19:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 23:00 Wrestling Society X 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Hajsometr 17:20 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 Viva prezentuje: Coke Live Music Festiwal - koncert odc. 3 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:00 Piękny Brummell - film kostiumowy reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Stewart Granger, Elizabeth Taylor, Peter Ustinov, Robert Morley USA/Wlk. Brytania 1954 07:50 Wielkie kłopoty - musical reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Annette Day, John Williams, Yvonne Romain USA 1967 09:20 Ucieczka z Berlina Wschodniego - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Don Murray, Christine Kaufmann, Werner Klemperer, Ingrid van Bergen USA/Niemcy 1962 10:50 Kryptonim "Szmaragd" - dramat wojenny reż. Jonathan Sanger, wyk. Ed Harris, Max von Sydow, Horst Buchholz, Helmut Berger USA 1985 12:25 Mój najlepszy rok - komedia obyczajowa reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Mark Linn-Baker, Jessica Harper, Joseph Bologna USA 1982 14:00 Na szlaku Alleluja - western komediowy reż. John Sturges, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Lee Remick, Jim Hutton, Pamela Tiffin USA 1965 16:50 Billy Kid - western reż. David Miller, wyk. Robert Taylor, Brian Donlevy, Ian Hunter, Mary Howard USA 1941 18:25 Cimarron - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Glenn Ford, Maria Schell, Anne Baxter, Russ Tamblyn USA 1960 21:00 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Pedro Armendariz, Harry Carey Jr., Mae Marsh USA 1948 22:45 Reżyseria: John Ford - film dokumentalny 00:45 Zawadiaki - western reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. William Holden, Ryan O'Neal, Karl Malden, Lynn Carlin USA 1971 03:00 Mój najlepszy rok - komedia obyczajowa reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Mark Linn-Baker, Jessica Harper, Joseph Bologna USA 1982 04:35 Delikatne owoce winorośli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Margaret O'Brien, James Craig, Frances Gifford USA 1945 Zone Europa 08:00 W poszukiwaniu cudów - komedia reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage Kanada 1989 09:40 Duch marszałka Tito - komedia reż. Vinko Bresan, wyk. Drazen Kuhn, Linda Begonja, Ilija Ivezic, Ivo Gregurevic, Boris Buzancic, Ljubo Kapor, Inge Apelt, Bojan Navojec Chorwacja 1999 11:25 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Nino Benvenuti, Sydne Rome, Antonio Casas, Cris Huerta, George Rigaud, Luis Barboo, Brizio Montinaro, Arturo Pallandino, Dan van Husen Wlochy/ Hiszpania 1969 13:20 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 13:50 Pierwsza spokojna noc - dramat reż. Valerio Zurlini, wyk. Alain Delon, Sonia Petrovna, Lea Massari, Giancarlo Giannini, Renato Salvatori, Alida Valli, Patrizia Adiutori, Olga Bisera, Liana Del Balzo, Adalberto Maria Merli, Sandro Moretti, Krista Nell, Salvo Dania/Szwecja/Finlan 16:05 Prozac tango - film krótkometrażowy 16:30 Babski wieczór - komediodramat reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Julie Walters, Kris Kristofferson, James Gaddas Wlk. Brytania 1998 18:20 W poszukiwaniu cudów - komedia reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage Kanada 1989 20:00 Nędznicy - dramat reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Richard Jordan, Anthony Perkins, Cyril Cusack, Claude Dauphin, John Gielgud, Ian Holm, Celia Johnson, Joyce Redman, Flora Robson, Christopher Guard, Caroline Langrishe, Angela Pleasence, David Swift, Wlk. Brytania 1978 22:40 Kasyno - kryminał, dramat reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Robert De Niro, Joe Pesci, Sharon Stone, James Woods USA 1995 01:40 Delphine albo niepokojące wspomnienie - film erotyczny reż. Thierry Petit, wyk. Melanie Poste, Vincent Lefranc, Mikhail Entieva, Georges Brasero Francja 2003 03:10 Alina albo frustracje - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, wyk. Maeva Sahli, Alexandre Hai, Lena Pastel, Georges Brasero Francja 2003 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 12 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Monika - film fabularny reż. Eduard Cortes, wyk. Ana Fernandez, Antonio Resines, Pep Molina, Alex Brendemuhl Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Miłość w sieci - serial odc. 48 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Monika - film fabularny reż. Eduard Cortes, wyk. Ana Fernandez, Antonio Resines, Pep Molina, Alex Brendemuhl Hiszpania 2003 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 12 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 19 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 9 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 27 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 22 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Monika - film fabularny reż. Eduard Cortes, wyk. Ana Fernandez, Antonio Resines, Pep Molina, Alex Brendemuhl Hiszpania 2003 01:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 02:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 26 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 03:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 27 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 28 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 29 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 05:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 30 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku